Matchbox Twenty! :D
Hey! Madi here. Rob Thomas is a super rossome artist! He is a solo artist and is lead singer of Matchbox Twenty and former band Tabitha's Secret! You may already know the songs Smooth, Lonely No More, She's So Mean, Overjoyed, and Her Diamonds! But read below if you know him or not. (He is amazing!-Veronica) Who's Rob Thomas? Rob Thomas used to be in the band Tabitha's Secret, but is currently in the band Matchbox Twenty. He started his solo career in 2005. Rob's albums: *''...Something to Be ''(2005) *''Cradlesong ''(2009) Matchbox Twenty's albums: *''Yourself or Someone Like You ''(1996) *''Mad Season ''(2000) *''More Than You Think You Are ''(2002) *''Exile on Mainstream ''(2007) *''North ''(2012) Tabitha's Secret's albums: *''Don't Play With Matches ''(1997) *''Live ''(1999) *''Tabitha's Secret? ''(2001) *''The Vault Vol. 1 ''(2007) *''The Vault Vol. 2 ''(2007) *''The Vault Vol. 3: The Covers ''(2007) Really, Rob's music career has been basically going since 1996. And now I'm gonna do the tracklist for EVERY ALBUM! But down there. There wouldn't be room up here. I made a wiki for him! THE ROB THOMAS CHALLENGE! Ask me any question about Rob, MB20, or TS on my wall. I will answer without looking up the answer. The challenge is there is basically no question I can't answer! So try and stump me! ...Something to Be Tracklist Normal Album *This Is How a Heart Breaks (3:50) *Lonely No More (3:47) *Ever the Same (4:16) *I Am An Illusion (4:53) *When the Heartache Ends (2:51) *...Something to Be (4:31) *All That I Am (4:28) *Problem Girl (3:55) *Fallin' To Pieces (4:11) *My, My, My (4:18) *Streetcorner Symphony (4:09) *Now Comes the Night (4:55) Australian edition bonus tracks *Not Just a Woman (3:03) *You Know Me (3:48) *Lonely No More (Clear Channel Stripped Version) (3:44) *This Is How a Heart Breaks (Pulls Defibrillator Remix) (6:32) Japense edition bonus tracks *Fallen Target Bonus CD: ...Something More *...Something to Be (Downtown Version) *When the Heartache Ends (Piano Version) *Not Just a Woman *You Know Me *Dear Joan *Lonely No More (Jason Nevins Rock Da Club Remix) *Lonely No More (Francois L. Club Mix) Cradlesong Tracklist Normal Album *Her Diamonds (4:38) *Gasoline (3:55) *Give Me the Meltdown (3:12) *Someday (4:07) *Mockingbird (4:00) *Real World '09 (2:45) *Fire On the Mountain (5:09) *Hard on You (2:42) *Still Ain't Over You (3:09) *Natural (4:48) *Snowblind (3:53) *Wonderful (3:28) *Cradlesong (4:13) *Getting Late (3:27) Bonus tracks *Little Wonders (Radio Version) (3:33) iTunes bonus tracks *Sleep Till the War Is Over (3:58) *Believe (3:29) German bonus tracks *Years From Now (3:37) *Remembered Well (3:46) Japanese bonus tracks *Overrun (4:12) Yourself or Someone Like You Tracklist Normal Album *Real World (3:50) *Long Day (3:45) *3 A.M. (3:46) *Push (3:59) *Girl Like That (3:45) *Back 3 Good (5:40) *D*** (3:20) *Argue (2:58) *Kody (4:03) *Busted (4:15) *Shame (3:35) *Hang (3:47) Japanese bonus tracks *Tired (3:57) Australian limited edition bonus CD *Girl Like That (MTV's Live From the 10 Spot) *Kody (MTV's Live From the 10 Spot) *D*** (MTV's Live From the 10 Spot) *Mercy, Mercy Me (MTV's Live From the 10 Spot) *Push (Acoustic) *3 A.M. (Acoustic) Mad Season Tracklist Normal Album *Angry (3:44) *Black and White People (3:45) *Crutch (3:25) *Last Beautiful Girl (4:03) *If You're Gone (4:34) *Mad Season (5:02) *Rest Stop (4:29) *The Burn (3:27) *Bent (4:16) *Bed of Lies (5:22) *Leave (4:33) *Stop (3:49) *You Won't Be Mine (5:32) *HIDDEN TRACK: You Won't Be Mine is actually 9:52. At 7:47, more music starts. Deluxe Edition *You and I and I (3:29) *Suffer Me (3:10) *Never Going Back Again (3:47) Chinese edition *Bent (Live From Seattle) *Back 2 Good (Live From Seattle) *Don't Let Me Down (Live From Australia) More Than You Think You Are Tracklist Normal Album *Feel (3:20) *Disease (3:43) *Bright Lights (3:54) *Unwell (3:48) *Cold (3:15) *All I Need (3:41) *Hand Me Down (5:02) *Coul I Be You (3:43) *Downfall (4:07) *Soul (4:34) *You're So Real (3:01) *The Difference (4:11) *HIDDEN TRACK: So Sad So Lonely (3:46) Australian version *Disease (Acoustic) Bonus tracks *Tired 3:46 Exile on Mainstream Tracklist DISC 1 *How Far We've Come (3:31) *I'll Believe You When (3:16) *All Your Reasons (2:40) *These Hard Times (3:48) *If I Fall (2:48) *Can't Let You Go (3:28) iTunes pre-order *Come Dancing (3:38) Best Buy version *Remedy (Live) (4:32) *Modern Love (Live) (3:51) DISC 2 *Long Day *Push *3 A.M. *Real World *Back 2 Good *Bent *If You're Gone *Mad Season *Disease *Unwell *Bright Lights North Tracklist Normal Album *Parade (4:09) *She's So Mean (3:50) *Overjoyed (3:07) *Put Your Hands Up (2:52) *Our Song (3:01) *I Will (4:03) *English Town (4:37) *How Long (2:44) *Radio (3:02) *The Way (3:17) *Like Sugar (3:46) *Sleeping At the Wheel (3:50) Target Bonus Tracks *Waiting On a Train (3:59) *I Don't Wanna Be Loved (3:34) Deluxe edition *I Believe In Everything (3:39) *Straight For This Life (3:16) *Waiting On a Train (3:59) Japenese edition *I Believe In Everything (3:39) *Straight For This Life (3:16) *Help Me Through This (2:59 *I Don't Wanna Be Loved (3:34) Don't Play With Matches Tracklist *3 A.M. (3:43) *Forever December (5:58) *Here Comes Horses (4:26) *Paint Me Blue (4:58) *Dear Joan (4:51) *High (4:40) *Unkind (3:29) *Jesus Was An Alien (4:37) *Tired (3:58) *Swing (3:53) *3 A.M. (3:47) *Forever December (4:32) *HIDDEN TRACK: Dizzy (5:08) Live Tracklist *Million Miles (5:37) *Paint Me Blue (4:49) *Just Plain Tired (4:23) *This Is Not a Love Song (4:06) *Unkind (3:30) *High (4:38) *Jesus Was An Alien (4:43) *Here Comes Horses (4:39) *Loss, Strain, and Butterflies (3:17) *3 A.M. (3:55) *Forever December (6:34) *Dear Joan (5:27) Tabitha's Secret? Tracklist *And Around (3:42) *Unkind (3:21) *Here Comes Horses (4:23) *Dear Joan (4:57) *Forever December (4:49) *Tired (3:58) *Paint Me Blue (4:14) *Swing (3:55) *Dizzy (3:48) *3 A.M. (Acoustic) (3:46) *Blue Monday (2:51) The Vault Vol. 1 Tracklist *Million Miles (Parc Studios Outakes 1994) (5:00) *Here Comes Horses (Live @ Just One More 1993) (4:57) *3 A.M. (Scarab Studio Outakes 1993) (3:37) *Dear Joan (Early Rough Demo Recording) (4:54) *Dizzy (Rehearsal Scarab Studios 1993 with Outakes) (10:52) *Forever December (Live Daytona Beach Spring Break 1994) (6:56) *Just Plain Tired (Live Jj Whispers 1994) (4:23) *Loss, Strain, and Butterflies (Live Radio Performance and Interview XL 106.7) (3:26) *Paint Me Blue (Scarab Studios 1993) (5:02) *The Only One (Rehearsal Scarab Studios 1993) (4:12) The Vault Vol. 2 Tracklist *Million Miles (Live @ Daytona Beach Spring Break 1994) (5:12) *U Turn Me On (Scarab Sessions Live In Studio 1993) (3:29) *Like Roses (Intrumental No Vocals Parc Studios 1994) (6:05) *Dizzy (Scarab Sessions) (5:11) *Tired (Live Surfer Dave's Birthday Party House Lake Mary 1994) (4:33) *Paint Me Blue (Live Party House Lake Mary 1994) (5:04) *Forever December (Live Just One More) (6:53) *Here Comes Horses (Live Just One More) (4:57) *High (Live the Mill 1994) (4:49) *Unkind (Live at Jj Whispers 1994) (3:41) The Vault Vol. 3: The Covers Tracklist (Coming Soon) *Tabitha's Secret *Tabitha's Secret *Tabitha's Secret *Tabitha's Secret *Tabitha's Secret *Tabitha's Secret *Tabitha's Secret *Tabitha's Secret *Tabitha's Secret Gallery Click on a GIF to see it! Rob.jpg|Rob Rob 2.jpg|Rob Rob 3.jpg|Rob Rob 4.jpg|Rob Rob 5.jpg|Rob Rob 6.jpg|Rob Rob (Chair).gif|Rob Rob (Mike Dance).gif|Dancin' With Da Mike :D (GIF) Rob (Snap).gif|Somebody's a Diva... (GIF) Rob (Words).gif|This is Actually the Story of My Life (GIF) Trivia *Rob's mom had cancer, lived through it, and died from a heart attack *Rob wrote 3 A.M. about his mom *Rob wrote If You're Gone and Her Diamonds about his wife, Marisol *When Matchbox Twenty released 3 A.M., the former members of Tabitha's Secret sued Rob, Brian Yale, and Paul Doucette. *Paul named Matchbox Twenty *Matchbox Twenty is official how it's spelled, although it used to be Matchbox 20 *Rob fears e-mail *YOSLY was originally going to be called Woodshed Diaries *Matchbox Twenty all have nicknames: Brian is Pookie, Kyle is Smooches, Rob is Robby Bear, Paul is Pauly, and Adam was Hashbrown *Kyle got into Matchbox Twenty by audition tapes *Adam was the only member that didn't drink or smoke *Paul is afraid of the Internet, but Adam loved it *Rob is afraid of email *Brian is afraid of the letter Y *All of Matchbox Twenty love cereal *Adam's favorite cereals are Lucky Charms and Honey Comb *Adam's favorite drink is apple juice *Rob doesn't have a favorite food *Matchbox Twenty's first single was Long Day *Rob's first single was Lonely No More *Rob won the first Starlight Award *Adam left the band in February 2005 *Rob's favorite colors are black and blue *Rob ran away when he was 17 and was homeless until he was 20 *Paul is in a band called The Break and Repair Method *Kyle is in a band called The New Left *Rob wanted to call Matchbox Twenty Larry Videos Category:Videos Category:Awesome Category:Music Category:RANDOM! Category:Gallery Category:Songs